Earth Eroding
by Ari Faldor
Summary: A year after the Golden Sun rises, Isaac finds himself in a situation he's not used to. He finds that he's slipping up more and more, and getting more violent with himself. Is he losing it?[chapter one up]please R&R :D


_Author's Note: So yeah, I'm not used to writing fanfiction, and this is my first one in a looong time, so don't be too harsh, okay? Review… please :D_

**Earth Eroding**

I. Blood and Rain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain fell down in sheets, stinging his face and pounding on his arms. He quickened his pace, running up the large flight up stairs in the middle of the newly constructed Vale, quickly destroyed after the Golden Sun had risen. His house came up quickly, the door opening to his mother's warm face. "Hurry in, Isaac!"

Isaac sprinted towards the door, nearly losing his balance in the process, and flew inside. As his mother closed the door, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He wiped his forehead of rain, also mixed with blood. Dora, his mother, gasped silently. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Isaac muttered in his low voice, showing that he was in one of his 'silent and angry' moods.

"Do you want me to clean that up?" Isaac shook his head, walking up the stairs which led to his room. He shut the door and stared out the window at the rain, still pouring down and thinking about the previous day's events.

_"I really must go, Isaac," the young man said. Despite his appearance, he was anything but young, hailing from the ancient land of Lemuria, where the Lemurians drank a special liquid that enabled them to stop the aging process._

_"Piers, what are the chances of you finding Lemuria again?" Isaac said, trying to come up with better excuses for Piers to stay. He knew it would be easy for Piers to find Lemuria once more, but he wished for him to stay._

_Piers glared at Isaac, showing that he knew the question he had asked was a stupid one. "Isaac, you know I wish I could—"_

_"I don't believe you! You know that these next few weeks are extremely important to us. _**They're _coming, Piers, and you know it. We need you."_**

_**"They're expecting me back—"**_

_"I knew it. You'd rather go home and mourn your stupid mother than help defend our home." Isaac knew what he said was stupid, but had no chance to apologize. Piers punched him in the jaw quite hard, as Piers was one of the physically strongest in the group of eight, save Garet. _

_Soon the two were on top of each other, wrestling and throwing in punches, before Kraden, a wise old alchemy expert, had to come in a break up the fight. The rain had started, and Isaac left without a word._

Isaac sighed and turned away from the window. He paced around the room for a couple seconds before slipping off his shirt, wiping off the blood on his face with it and tossing it into a corner. He caught sight of himself in the mirror; his blonde hair slightly covering his light blue eyes.

He had grown in the past year, a couple inches taller and his body filling out with more muscle. He was surprised when he saw himself after coming home from their quest of lighting the four elemental lighthouses, saving the world.

The past couple days had been stressful for him. Something extremely powerful was headed towards Vale. Everyone could sense it, but they weren't sure what it was. Piers should stay and help fight, but he insisted he go home to Lemuria. "Coward," Isaac muttered under his breath in anger.

Everyone seemed to turn to him in guidance now, as if coming home from this quest, being the original leader, had made him some kind of powerful being that everyone looked up to. Garet never tried to step up anymore, either. He slipped his fingers through his hair, sighing once more.

_I'm losing it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VERY VERY short I know, but I wasn't in the writing mood tonight and felt like getting the story up. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN LOVE YOU ALL 


End file.
